A Year without Rain
by Ella Anders
Summary: After a fight between Riven and herself, Musa gets hurt and must come to a decison.
1. Everything Goes Black

**A Year without Rain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club, or the song**

_**Chapter 1- Everything Goes Black**_

"Hey guys," greeted Bloom as her, Stella, Tecna, Flora and Aisha sat down at the bar.

Sky smiled and waved, "Hi girls, how was Love and Pet today?"

"Crazy, the pets are a hit. People are really believing and adjusting to life with magic." Flora picked up a menu and began to decide what to order.

"That's great girls," Brandon looked up from whipping things down. "Earth is finally getting back on track.

The cluster of specialist and fairies chatted as the girls' food was prepared; it was nice to be able to just set down, relax and enjoy time with friends and not have to worry about the mission, even if it was just for a few minutes.

Just then they seen Musa, "Hey Musa come join us!" coxed Aisha. But Musa didn't seem to hear them as she ran away.

The Winx looked at one another, this wasn't good. "We better-"Bloom began.

"Go," Heila coxed. The girls thanked them and followed their friend.

Musa raced out from the Fruit and Music Bar, tears fell from her eyes. Never had she felt so stupid in her entire life, or as embarrassed. As she ran her friends tried to stop her, but they didn't need to ask why she had been crying, they knew they had heard the argument between her and Riven. They had yet another fight, or according to Tecna fight four hundred-sixty one.

"Musa," called Flora as her and the girls chassed after the depressed music fairy. But Musa's will to get away from that place was stronger than anything. She used all of her energy and ran as fast as she could. As much as she loved the Winx and thought of them as the sisters she never had, she didn't want to face them. This was her battle, her issue, not theirs.

Musa keep running for miles, and behind her were her friends who were struggling to keep up. Especially Stella who was attempting to run in her new three inched heals.

After stepping in several puddle of water, Aisha finally said. "Why are we running? We are fairies, we can fly!"

Suddenly everyone felt stupid, why hadn't that occurred to them? "Winx Beliviex!" The girls transformed and began to fly after their friend, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Musa, where did you go?" Bloom wondered out loud as the Winx flew over the city trying to find their friend.

"There!" Tecna shouted as she pointed to Musa. The girls watched as Musa got hit by a car, next thing they knew Musa had passed out. "MUSA!" her friends yelled

Musa groaned and then everything went black.


	2. Reunited

_**Chapter 2- Reunited**_

"Musa, Musa…wake up." A voice called from a distance to the fairy of music. Musa turned, her body fighting her urge to awaken. "Open your eyes," the voice said, this time whoever the voice belonged to was closer.

Fighting against her body's will, Musa groggy and slowly pushed her eye lids open. All she seen was a bright light, but the light was too bright and forced her eyes closed again. "Where am I?"

Expecting to hear no one but herself, Musa jumped when she hear the voice again. "See for yourself, Musa."

Musa tried again and managed to open her eyes, now she saw she was in a beautiful garden filled with people in long flowing dresses, each of them playing some type of musical instrument. Musa turned to her right to see who she had been speaking to, her eyes became larger as she gasped. "Mom…."

Sure enough it was Matlin; she gave a small smile until a teary Musa hugged her. "Oh Musa," her mother started as she hugged her daughter back.

Though her tears Musa added, "I've missed you so."

The mother and daughter where again united, a moment neither of them foreseen coming. "Musa," Matlin began as they stopped hugging, Musa looked up at her mother. "Now isn't your time to be here-"

"It wasn't your time either!" Musa insisted.

Matlin shock her head dismissing the comment. "Even though it seems that way it isn't so." She whipped away her daughter's tears, "Now my young song bird, you have a decision to make. Stay here with me or return back to your friends."

"What?" Musa looked down, wondering why she couldn't have both.

"You know I love seeing you and being again with you right?" Musa nodded her head. "But I think you should go back to Earth, be with your friends, finish your mission and be with Riven."

Musa couldn't believe her mother had said, 'and be with Riven'. As much as she did care for the hero anymore the only thing he seemed to do was hurt her, time and time again. There was only so much anyone could take. "I don't know if Riven and I will be together much longer."

Matlin looked confused, putting her arm around Musa she laughed. "Some guys are funny that way, now aren't they? Even though you to do often get into it, you two really are made for each other regardless of everything. Just give him another chance."

"Okay, I'll go back." Musa agreed.

Matlin and Musa hugged and began to say their farewells her mother added. "Don't forget I am always with you Musa, watching over you and protecting you. You are never alone."

Before Musa could say anything else everything, yet again, when black.


	3. A year without rain

_**Chapter 3- A year without rain**_

Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Aisha leaned over Musa, each worried. After landing on the ground the Winx carefully got Musa back to their home at Love and Pet and into her bed. Ever since then they had been watching her like a hawk.

Stella grumbled, "I can't believe that jerk of a hero Riven!"

Aisha snorted, the concept Riven was a big time jerk wasn't a new one to anyone. So Stella's actions were somewhat amusing, what was less than amusing was the fact one of their own had been hurt- by an Earth car at that.

Bloom looked at Musa worried, shortly after getting Musa into her bed she had tried a few healing spells. But how well they had worked was something that had yet to be found out. "I don't think now is the best time to hand out blame Stella."

Stella crossed her arms, then when on to began to say what she thought about Riven, that is until Musa began waking up.

"Musa!" explained all five of her friends.

Musa sat up in her bed and looked from worried face to worried face. "Hey guys." She rubbed her head, _ouch,_ she had a bit of a sour spot. Next thing the music fairy knew she was bombarded with questions. Musa held up her hands, "Guys, I'm fine really."

"You should have been more careful." Tecna reminded her friend.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about Riven?" Stella demanded, then a sneaky grin formed. "If you don't mind I have a few ideas."

Musa turned to address Tecna first, "I know, I really should have been. I'm really sorry if I scared you guys." Then the music fairy turned to Stella, "No need, I have the perfect idea."

* * *

><p>The next few days when by slowly for Musa, because her friends where still worried about her they treated her like a baby. They made her stay in bed, rest and not do anything remotely dangerous. Even though it did get to Musa at times, she didn't necessarily mind as much when she was working on a new song she wanted to perform at the bar over the weekend. That is assuming she could get her 'parents' to let her.<p>

As much as they just wanted Musa to rest for a few more days, Musa had convinced them to go to the bar for a while. Moments after entering inside they had run into the Specialist and Roxy who inquired to Musa if she was okay. Musa thanked them for their concern and when onto the stage. As she got on she spotted out of the corner of her eye Riven.

The music she had recorded began to play as she spoke. "This song is for my boyfriend Riven." Riven became more alert when he hear Musa say his name into the mic. Either this would be a good thing, or not.

"Oooooh

Can you feel me when I think about you?

With every breath I take Every minute,

no matter what I do

My world is an empty place  
>Like I've been wondering the desert For a thousand days<p>

Don't know if it's a mirage But I always see your face, baby  
>I'm missing you so much<p>

Can't help it, I'm in love A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh  
>The stars are burning<p>

I hear your voice in my mind

Can't you hear me calling

My heart is yearning

Like the ocean that's running dry

Catch me I'm falling  
>It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet<p>

(Won't you save me)

There's gonna be a monsoon When you get back to me

Oh, baby  
>I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love<p>

A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh  
>So let this drought come to an end<p>

And make this desert flower again

I'm so glad you found me Stick around me Baby, baby, baby,

oh It's a world of wonder with you in my life

So hurry, baby Don't waste no more time

And I need you here I can't explain

But day without you is like a year without rain Ooh  
>I'm missing you so much Can't help it, I'm in love<p>

A day without you is like a year without rain I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive A day without you is like a year without rain Ooh,

woooaaahh woaahh"

The bar was filled with clapping and cheering as Musa got off the stage and when straight to Riven. Riven looked up and uncrossed his arms, "Musa." But before he could say another word they kissed.


End file.
